Jack Retter
|alias=Meteor City Ripper |gender =Male |age = 25 |height = 185 cm (6'1") |weight = 65 kg |hair =Dark brown |hairc = |eyes = White (left), hazel (right) |eyesc = |birthday = Unknown |blood type = Unknown |occupation = |relatives = Abigail Williams (surrogate mother) |type = Enhancer |abilities = Mist Maria the Ripper |affiliation = Skirra Clique (founding member)}} '||}} is one of the founding members of the Skirra Clique, an infamous gang of thieves with class A bounties. Appearance Jack is a young man who looks calm and scary at the same time. his skin is slightly pale, he has scars near his eyes and on the right side of his face. He has heterochromia iridium (different coloured eyes) with his right eye coloured white and his left eye coloured hazel and ruffled dark brown hair. Jack wears silver earrings on both ears, a leather coat that contains his knives, denim jeans, fingerless gloves and leather combat boots, all black. Personality While Jack appears to be the most rational and calm member of the Clique, he's actually the most psychologically broken. Him being abandoned as a newborn lead him to be obsessively vengeful against women and prostitutes, leading him to kill them and vivisect them in horrendous fashions. Despite gaining a surrogate mother in the form of Abigail Williams, Jack's psychological scars haven't fully healed and there are times when he teeters on the edge of wanting to kill her. This obsessive love makes him the most loyal member of the Skirra Clique, but it sometimes pushes him to break the rules to (as he believes it) ensure its survival. History Jack was born in Meteor City to a prostitute that abandoned him immediately after he was born and he was left for dead. He survived though and after he turned nine-years-old, he started killing prostitutes on misty nights and gruesomely slashing apart their corpses, becoming known as the "Meteor City Ripper". After his fifth kill, the citizens of Meteor City elected to hunt the Ripper and kill him. Jack fled the junkyard city in response. However as he tried to kill someone in a different city, his target fought back and easily defeated him. Impressed with Jack's talent, his target introduced herself as Abigail Williams and offered him a chance to join her and he accepted, not out of wanting to stay alive, but out of a disturbed form of love. Plot Equipment Knives: '''Jack owns two knives that he has used since his days as the "Meteor City Ripper". they are warped and misshapen due to Jack's improper sharpening of them. Jack uses these in his assassinations. '''Cleavers: Jack owns two butcher's cleavers that he uses when he fights in a non-stealth battle. Ben's Knives: Jack owns two mid-era Ben's Knives that have a unique property of becoming bigger and sharper when infused with Nen. He uses these knives when fighting powerful Nen users. Abilities & Powers Due to Jack being born in Meteor City, his existence is not recorded in any database, which makes obtaining information about him nearly impossible. As a member of the Skirra Clique, Jack is an exceptional fighter but his true skill is in assassination. While his skills are mainly self-taught, they are good enough to compare him to professional assassins. Master in Stealth: Jack is capable of sneaking up on several people and killing them one-by-one without any of them noticing, even when he was nine years old. Master Weapons Specialist: Jack has had incredible skill with using knives as weapons ever since he was nine years old, as they were his main weapons. Now he can fight several opponents while dual-wielding knives and butcher's cleavers. Amateur Medical Knowledge: Jack has enough knowledge in medical equipment to stitch open wounds closed, but he cannot treat many other injuries. Nen Jack is an Enhancer. He mainly uses this the strengthen the durability and sharpness of his knives, but also to slightly boost his physical and recuperative powers. According to Jacob Nekelots, Jack's Aura capacity ranks fourth in the Clique. Jack has mastered all of the basic techniques and knows most of the advanced techniques, using Shu on his knives. Because of his skills as an assassin, Jack's most used techniques are In and Zetsu, his skill with the former is called "legendary" by Abigail and he is able to swap between the two seamlessly. Apart from his natural type, Jack can use Transmutation and Emission to give himself cover in a straight fight. Quotes *(as the Ripper, to his victims) "Are you a mother?" Trivia *Jack's overall design references a serial killer, a person who commits a series of murders and follows a characteristic behaviour pattern. *Jack's Nen abilities share the same names and are similar in effect to the Noble Phantasms of Assassin of Black from Fate/Apocrypha but weakened to suit the Hunter x Hunter power system. **Assassin of Black's version of The Mist was poisonous. **Assassin of Black's version of Maria the Ripper got stronger as the conditions were fulfilled instead of needing to be fulfilled to be used. Category:Enhancer Category:Nen User Category:Human Category:Characters